


Library Challenge

by roliver4



Series: "Maybe You Don't Write Enough..." [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Meet-Cute, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roliver4/pseuds/roliver4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln judges the hell out of this random girl who is doing everything within her power to get a book off of the top shelf</p><p>or</p><p>I have no clue how to write internal dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write in less than 1000 words only the internal dialog of a character from the 100 as another character tried to get a book off of the top shelf of a library bookshelf. 
> 
> I think I failed.
> 
> add me on tumblr and let's chat: shaneycakes-1131.tumblr.com
> 
> i follow back!

Watching her is like watching cat videos online.

She refuses to give up, even though the easiest thing to do would have been to grab a step ladder... or ask me. It’s not like I’m 6ft 2in worth of height sitting here reading this tattered Dawkins book. I mean, I’m literally sitting 10 feet from her starting line and watching her sprint down the slim aisle and make her jump for it.

God she’s dedicated                        

I seriously sat down; taking my book with me before the tiny woman appeared, scanning the shelves before groaning at the sight of her required reading on the very top.

I mean it’s been 15 minutes tops.

I would normally offer to help, but she seems content with trying--

Plus, she’s too damn cute.

There she goes again, sprinting and pushing off of this terrible brown and blue striped carpet and hurdling her body into the air, just an inch or so short of the book’s spine.

So close.

Holy shit she’s got a mouth on her. I’m actually shocked.

Don’t laugh.

Don’t laugh.

Hopefully she doesn’t hear me snorting my laughs at her over here.  That would be terrible-- if she knew that not only was I watching, but I was watching, not helping, and now mocking. But that’s not it. I’m not mocking. I’m actually admiring.

I mean, I have to hand it to the Chihuahua of a woman-- she’s got guts. She’s freaking climbing the shelves again....

Annnnnnddddd she’s falling...                                

Oh, and she took the whole first shelf with her.

I wonder what she’s grunting about over there as she’s re-shelving those books completely out of order.

 It’s kind of cute that she tried at least.

I keep saying that she’s cute but I don’t think that someone can even understand how cute she is. When I call her a Chihuahua, I mean it. She’s tiny but brutal. Her purple leggings hold tightly to her thin legs, the black tank around her body has some phrase about her sweating glitter or something stupid written across it and she’s decked out like she’s ready to go run a marathon-- Fitbit, running shoes, and Timex wrist watch all included. Her brown hair is pulled back into a loose pony tail, but that’s not stopping it from falling in front of her face after her many failed attempts to reach that one particular book.

Oh my god, why I am detailing what she’s wearing?

Why am I detailing her?

Focus.

For real lady, just come ask me!

She’s been at it for at least 12 minutes now and it’s just getting embarrassing.

She’s ran.

She’s jumped.

She’s climbed.

She tried using another book as an extension of her own arm.

She’s tried throwing books to knock it over.

She’s even tried stacking books on top of each other to use as a step which ended way worse than any of the other attempts.

There is seriously a ladder one aisle over, but I guess it’s a challenge now.

What a stubborn little woman. What a beautiful, stubborn, little woman.

Okay Lincoln, enough. I have to read this chapter for this test. Leave the Chihuahua to her own devices. Surely she’ll get it soon enough.

Okay so “let us try to teach generosity and altruism, because we are born selfish. Let us understand what our own selfish genes are...”

What the hell is she doing now? Oh my god. Is she seriously trying to scale between the two shelves? Oh shit. She actually has one foot on each shelf and is straddling between the two, her body dangling over the chasm that is the aisle. She’s going to die up there trying to get this stupid fucking book.

LINCOLN! It’s not your place. She’ll ask for help if she needs it. Read. I have a test today. Where was I? “Let us understand what our own selfish genes are up to because we may then at least have the chance...”

Was that a crash? Oh god, the woman hit the floor. I swear to god she’s going to hurt herself. How hard can it be to ask for help? Oh my god. Please stop.

And she’s back to the hopping. Honey, you weren’t tall enough 15 minutes ago... I don’t know what you think has changed since then...

Oh, almost got it. Your finger tip grazed it, but that’s not going to cut it...

Okay, stop judging. Read! “...we may then at least have the chance to upset their designs, something that no other species.”

Okay. For real. You have to help her. The poor girl is trying to climb a stack of books again. Just go over and ask her if you can get the book for her then come back and finish your reading.

“Hey.”

Way to be awkward. Now hand her the book.           

 Fuck, can she hear how loud my heart is pounding? Play it cool, dude. Remember, you just watched her fall on her ass multiple times.

Octavia. She just told you her name is Octavia... REPLY YOU FUCKBOY!

“Hi. I’m Lincoln.”

Oh jesus...

You’re fucked.


End file.
